


Mr Hummingbird

by Psychochiatrist



Category: Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychochiatrist/pseuds/Psychochiatrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fibrilasi atau mati." Sebuah kisah cinta abadi yang ditilik dari sudut pandang si gadis belia, tentang masa muda, perjalanan panjang, dan manis-getirnya hidup bersama Humbert Humbert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Hummingbird

**Disclaimer:** Lolita adalah karya Vladimir Nabokov. _Hummingbird Heartbeat_ adalah milik Katy Perry. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

\--

Mr Hummingbird bilang, ibuku sudah meninggal.

 _Hum_ , _hum_ , _hum_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya kurasakan. Berjuta emosi meruap dalam tubuh kecilku yang bersanding dengan postur tingginya, dan aku mengerut dalam labur duka yang tak kumengerti. Kutatap ia, _hummingbird_ -ku, kolibriku, yang balas menatapku.

Dengan bahagia? Sungguh?

“Lo-li-ta,” ia mengeja namaku dengan berseri-seri.

Bahkan, itu bukan namaku. Tidak ada orang lain di dunia fana ini yang memanggilku ‘Lolita’. Aku dipanggil ‘Lo’, tapi itu bukan kependekan dari Lolita. Hanya bandot tua bangka gila inilah yang menyebutku Lolita. Lama-kelamaan, aku mulai tersadar bahwa nama itu terdengar seperti nama panggilan pelacur murahan yang hanya dipakai pada malam hari. Ah, betapa kelamnya hidup Mr Hummingbird.

Dan betapa kelamnya hidupku dibuatnya.

Sementara jantungku bernyanyi, _hum_ , _hum_ , _hum_ , aku menyeru namanya di balik kabut nista, dan aku percaya separo hidupku lenyap bersama nafsu mengerikan yang menguasai kami. Hidup macam apakah ini, yang dipenuhi suka sekaligus duka antara dua orang hina? Mengapa aku bahagia sekaligus tersiksa? Tangan takdir—atau seperti istilah Mr Hummingbird, ‘Tuan Takdir’—mana yang menuliskan kisah picisan menjijikkan ini?

Tapi tunggulah. Semua itu memang dimulai—atau betul-betul dimulai—ketika ibuku meninggal.

Duhai, Mr Hummingbird, Tuan Kolibri, sang penghancur.

.

.

.

**Mr Hummingbird**

.

A Lolita fanfiction by Psychochiatrist

A songfic of _Hummingbird Heartbeat_

.

_“With the exception of insects, hummingbirds while in flight have the highest metabolism of all animals, a necessity in order to support the rapid beating of their wings. Their heart rate can reach as high as 1.260 beats per minute.”_

.

.

.

Menurutmu, Mr Hummingbird yang baik, kenapa aku menyebutmu dengan nama panggilan aneh ini?

Sederhana saja, karena kau menyebutku Lolita, maka aku menyebutmu Hummingbird. Kolibri. Tidak terlalu jauh berbeda kedengarannya dari namamu, bukan? Humbert Humbert, si tua ahli sastra dari Eropa. Tidak, aku lebih suka menyebutmu Mr Hummingbird. Lihat, sayap-sayap imajinerku tergetar ketika aku melukis namamu di udara.

Aku berjumpa denganmu ketika usiaku sebelas tahun. Begitu muda, sekaligus begitu penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kaupikir aku lugu? Kaupikir aku tak paham apa-apa tentang rahasia reproduksi mamalia? Kau salah, Mister. Coba lihat. Lelaki tua macam apa yang tak berani menyentuh wanita yang dicintainya karena takut si wanita yang rapuh meluruh di sela-sela jari kasarmu? Kau takut padaku? Takut pada kecintaanmu sendiri pada wanita ini? Takut pada perasaanmu yang dalam berkubang dosa ini?

Waktu itu kau belum jadi ‘wanita’, kau akan mengingatkanku.

.

_You make me feel like I’m losing my virginity_

_The first time, every time when you touch me_

.

Aku sudah kehilangan keperawananku sebelum bertemu denganmu. Mungkin hampir atau sudah, aku tak tahu, tapi aku sudah melakukan _nya_ dengan bocah Charlie keparat itu. Tapi kedatanganmu adalah penetrasi mengerikan dalam kehidupanku yang ajaib. Aku masih muda, Mr Hummingbird. Aku tak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta, atau emosi magis apa pun yang sering kalian bahas di klub sastra.

Yang kutahu hanyalah, kau begitu menggiurkan dan misterius. Dari sudut pandang naifku yang menyedihkan, si Humbert Humbert adalah secercah cahaya dalam kehidupan gelap Dolores Haze yang pemberontak dan tidak tahu malu. Aku sering mendengar cerita dari gadis-gadis seusiaku yang juga sering mengeksplorasi seksualitas mereka bersama pria-pria dewasa. Itu bukanlah hal yang abnormal. Seperti semua gadis sebelas tahun yang penasaran, _aku_ penasaran.

“Lo, pergilah, kembali pada ibumu.”

“Mr Humbert, aku ingin berada di sini, bersamamu.”

Sungguh, aku hanya ingin bersamamu.

Mr Hummingbird, hari itu aku sengaja masuk ke kamarmu dan membuka kaki di hadapanmu. Menurutmu kenapa aku melakukan itu? Lalu mengapa aku mengekspos diriku lebih intim terhadapmu dibanding orang lain? Berkali-kali aku berusaha menyentuhmu, menggerapai tubuhmu, menggodaimu dengan segala cara yang terpikir olehku. Tapi kau begitu diam dan rigid, seperti batang bambu yang melenting balik jika ditarik. Padahal aku menginginkanmu. Sangat menginginkanmu.

Tapi siapalah aku? Siapalah Dolly Haze yang malang ini? Kau, si profesor yang berwibawa, tak mungkin akan datang kepadaku, kan?

Aku salah.

.

_I make you bloom like a flower that you never seen_

_Under the sun we are one buzzing energy_

.

Kekacauan moral merayapi benakku ketika akhirnya kita mencapai sesuatu yang nyata. Pada satu titik, aku seperti bisa menjamah pikiranmu dan membacanya. Di balik kesan malu-malu dan diammu, aku memahami sinar matamu yang tak bisa menipu.

Kau tak bisa menipuku, Humbert Humbert. Akuilah, kau menginginkanku. Hasrat itu memancar jelas darimu seperti tungku menggelegak di musim dingin, dinginnya penampilanmu. Kau menatapku seperti hendak memangsa, menerkam, mencerabik tubuh ringkihku dalam nistanya fantasimu. Dan pada suatu siang yang cerah, kita duduk berdua di sofa keramat itu dan aku merasakan gelora itu.

Aku dan kau. Membara bersama. Tubuhku menggelegak mengikuti ritmemu yang perlahan namun intens. Saling bersentuhan, membiarkan indera menguasai naifnya tragedi manusia. Ada sepercik kesyahduan dalam pertemuan kita yang sejenak namun abadi, namun kali ini aku memilih untuk memotretnya dalam sebuah ilusi menyenangkan tentang suatu emosi yang kausebut cinta.

Aku, yang muda belia, dan kau, senjakala. Kita tidak lagi mengenal batas itu. Hanya ada aku, dirimu, ruang waktu, dan sofa jelek itu.

.

_Let’s pollinate to create a family tree_

_This evolution with you comes naturally_

.

Kurasa kita saling jatuh cinta. Dan barulah aku menyadari bahwa kita _tak boleh_ jatuh cinta.

Dilihat dari segi mana pun, skandal yang tengah kita jalani ini selalu berada dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan. Tidak normal. Tidak bermoral. Aku hanya seorang anak perempuan kecil yang malang, baru menstruasi kemarin pagi, dengan buah dada setengah matang yang malu-malu menyembul. Dan kau adalah pria tua yang sudah menjalani serangkaian petualangan cinta, bersama sejuta wanita dewasa yang bisa memuaskanmu dengan tubuh ranum mereka. Kita tidak sepadan, takkan pernah sepadan.

Namun permasalahan utama datang dari mereka: orang-orang yang memata-matai kita itu. Para tetangga, teman-teman, kerabat yang curiga. Mereka punya sederet undang-undang yang bisa digunakan untuk memutus hubungan kita, mereka punya segepok ayat suci dan buku-buku etika yang mereka genggam dalam tangan-tangan ‘bermoral’ itu. Siapalah kita yang menyalahi takdir, Mr Hummingbird-ku tersayang? Tidak bolehkah rasa ini meruap ke luar? Haruskah aku memendamnya bersama seribu luka lain yang tersayat abadi?

Sebagai gadis muda belia, bukannya aku belum pernah menjalin cinta. Tapi satu-satunya manusia yang paling memahamiku adalah dirimu. Bagaimana caranya aku hidup jika kau harus dijauhkan dariku, hanya karena kau dilahirkan beberapa puluh tahun lebih dulu dariku? Hanya karena wajahmu bergurat keriput dan aku tidak? Hanya karena seulas-dua ulas uban menghiasi rambutmu? Beginikah cara mereka melakukan diskriminasi umur?

“Kalian masih kecil. Belum mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Lebih baik kalian diamankan dari para lelaki buaya yang kerjanya memandangi kalian dengan berahi binatang.” Begitulah kata guru-guru dan para biarawati di sekolah agamaku.

Tidak bisakah dibuat perkecualian untuk mereka yang memang menginginkannya?

Namun kemudian kau muncul dengan langkah mengagetkan dan sangat cerdas: kau menikahi ibuku, Charlotte Haze. Meskipun aku marah pada awalnya (siapa yang tidak marah jika pria yang dicintai malah menikahi ibu sendiri?) tapi aku sudah melihat kilatan licik itu di matamu. Aku tahu kau masih Humbert Humbert yang sama, Mr Hummingbird-ku yang biasa, meskipun kau sudah menikah lagi dan mengganti statusmu. Caramu memandang ibuku tidak pernah sama dengan caramu memandangku.

Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku, kan?

Seandainya aku bisa, aku ingin pohon keluarga kita dibuat dengan garis lurus horisontal antara kau dan aku. Bukan vertikal.

Aku ini kekasihmu. Bukan anakmu, apalagi muridmu, Profesor. Camkan itu.

.

_Some call it science, we call it chemistry_

_This is the story of the birds and the bees_

.

Ketika usiaku dua belas tahun, kecelakaan naas itu menewaskan ibuku. Charlotte Haze yang tak pernah betul-betul kusayangi. Aku menyayanginya, namun ia tidak menyayangiku. Sejak dulu, ia hanya mencintai harta Harold Haze, ayahku, dan tak pernah menganggapku lebih dari benalu. Maka setelah ayahku meninggal saat aku masih kecil, hidupku tak ada bedanya dengan anak yatim piatu.

Sekarang setelah aku jadi yatim piatu sungguhan, kegetiran memang melanda batinku, namun aku memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya. Ibuku tersayang sudah kembali ke surganya, bersama ayahku, dan mereka akan baik-baik saja di sana. Kondisi _ku_ sendirilah yang kukhawatirkan. Siapakah aku ini? Anak siapa aku ini? Anak Humbert-kah aku? Akankah aku dibuang ke panti asuhan?

Sebagai ayah tiriku, kau mengambil jalan pintas yang cerdas. Kau sadar bahwa negara bagian mungkin takkan mengizinkanmu merawatku. Maka kau membawaku kabur.

Kabur. Kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari berjuta masalah kita. Meninggalkan kota, meninggalkan semua perkara, dan hidup dalam petualangan. Sejak saat itu aku berhenti sekolah dan ikut bertualang bersamamu sebagai penjelajah yang nomaden. Sejak saat itu pula, aku menemukan kebebasan itu: kebebasan untuk merengkuh wajah tuamu dan menggigit bibirmu, kebebasan untuk mengecup leher dan dadamu, untuk menghabiskan malam demi malam panas bersamamu.

Tidak ada lagi penghalang. Tidak ada lagi beban. Kita adalah orang jalanan. Tidak tercatat, tidak bisa diproses secara hukum, dan sudah dianggap hilang. Semua tempat yang kita kunjungi adalah tempat asing, dan di tempat asing kau tak perlu tahu norma macam apa yang mereka junjung.

Hanya ada aku, dirimu, ruang waktu, dan mobil biru jelekmu itu, yang berkelana menembus negara demi negara.

.

_And even when seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same_

.

Profesor Humbert, kau sudah menjalani keping-keping hidup. Berkali-kali kau masuk sanatorium, berkali-kali pula kau mendalami psikoanalisis. Kau memahami ilmu jiwa, itulah yang membuatku selalu merasa kau bisa menerawang jiwaku seperti menerawang uang palsu. Aku merasa palsu. Penuh dusta setiap kau ada.

Mereka bilang aku mengalami _Electra complex_. Karena tiadanya sosok ayah dalam hidupku, alam bawah sadarku menerorku dengan impian akan pria dewasa untuk menaungi hidupku. Persetan dengan segala psikoanalisis, persetan dengan teori-teori psikoseksual Freud. Tahu apa mereka tentang aku, ya kan, Mr Hummingbird? Apalah salahnya jika aku mencintaimu? Ini bukan kelainan jiwa, hanya seutas cinta yang hina. Mengapa mereka tak mau mengerti?

Aku salah. Selain kekasihku, kau _juga_ ayahku.

Kau membesarkan dan mendewasakanku. Sepanjang perjalanan kita, kau mempertemukan aku dengan bentuk-bentuk kehidupan, alam, dan pencarian jiwa. Aku belajar, terus belajar, dan perlahan-lahan aku bukanlah Dolores Haze yang dulu lagi. Dulu aku hanyalah gadis kecil egois yang tidak bijaksana, namun langkah-langkahku bergerak maju, mengenal dunia. Kau mengajariku manis dan getirnya hidup. Tahun demi tahun perjalanan kita menumbuhkanku menjadi sosok yang sama sekali berbeda.

Dolores Haze, sang Lolita, kini sudah dewasa. Atau _kurasa_ begitu.

Tapi sebenarnya aku baru tiga belas tahun.

.

_You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

.

Denyut jantung kolibri, itulah yang kauberikan padaku.

Burung kolibri, kecil-kecil cabe rawit, itulah mereka. Jantung mereka berdetak seribu dua ratus kali per menit. Seolah terlalu bersemangat dalam melawan dunia, penuh dengan energi yang membakar, gerakan sayap yang terus berputar seperti kincir. Denyut jantung penuh harapan, yang polos dan kekanak-kanakan, yang naif dan penuh kekakuan.

Bersamamu, fibrilasi atau mati.

.

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

.

Apa yang kuharapkan setiap kali kita naik ke ranjang itu, terbakar gairah, lalu menelentang bertanya kepada langit? Dalam setiap desah napas, setiap kecup membara, setiap gigitan nakal, dan setiap erangan puas? Mengapa aku selalu merasa bahwa aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar? Dan mengapa kau selalu tampak bingung, seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang dirahasiakan?

Aku tahu rahasiamu, Mr Hummingbird Humbert. Kau _takut_.

Karena cintamu pada Dolly Haze hanya sebatas cinta pada tubuhnya saja. Kau adalah seorang pedofil yang hanya mencintai peri asmara muda dalam tubuh kanak-kanak. Begitu aku tumbuh dewasa, lenyaplah segala emosimu. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Aku sudah melihat bagaimana raut wajahmu berubah tiap kau melihat gadis muda lain di jalan. Gadis-gadis seusiaku membuatmu bergairah. Tapi kami tak bisa selamanya bertahan di usia ini, seperti kau tak bisa selamanya menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Nanti kau akan jadi tua dan mati, mati, mati, membawa cinta rapuhku pergi.

“Itu tidak benar, Lo,” katamu dengan panik. “Dulu aku memang begitu. Tapi kini, setelah semua yang kita jalani ini, aku sungguh mencintaimu, jiwa dan ragamu, kapan pun, di mana pun.”

Tapi aku lelah. Aku lelah jadi budakmu. Kaudengar? Ya, _budak_ mu. Lama-lama aku hanya dianggap pelacur muda saja, kan? Kau hanya akan membayar uang sekolahku jika aku menidurimu, dan kau tidak membiarkanku berkencan dengan cowok-cowok sebayaku karena aku hanya milik _mu_. Semakin lama, aku semakin menyadari bahwa kau, Mister, kau _memang_ sakit jiwa.

Mr Hummingbird yang baik, tahukah kau bahwa detak jantung kolibri hanya bertahan sekejap? Umur mereka pendek, hidup hanya sekedip mata. Metabolisme tubuh mereka yang supercepat membuat penuaan mereka berlangsung cepat pula. Semua ini terasa seperti sambaran petir: tersetrum dengan voltase ekstratinggi, namun setelah itu terkulai mati.

Begitu pula cintamu yang palsu.

.

_I’ve flown a million miles just to find a magic seed_

_A white flower with the power to bring life to me_

.

Di usia empat belas tahun, aku kabur.

Meninggalkanmu, Mr Hummingbird, sendirian berkubang rindu.

Dari mana aku tahu bahwa kau merindukanku? Oh, jelas. Pelarianku membuatmu kalang-kabut. Aku masih mengamatimu, mengikuti jejakmu, dan aku tahu kau sangat kehilangan. Sudah terlambat, Mister. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Tadinya aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi sudahlah.

Tidak, bukan berarti sekarang aku sudah tak mencintaimu. Aku hanya sudah tak sanggup lagi menjalani kehidupan membosankan ini. Aku muak bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya Humbert Humbert itu seorang ayah, kekasih, atau konsumen? Keposesifan dan keegoisanmu sudah meluncur jauh di luar batas toleransiku. Lenganku yang kaupuntir dan pipiku yang kautampar adalah buktinya.

Jangan bilang aku sudah tak cinta.

Aku terlalu cinta, maka kuhukum diriku sendiri dengan cara menjauhimu.

Andai saja aku menemui ratusan psikiater yang mengobatimu itu, mereka pasti akan bilang bahwa otakku juga sama bermasalahnya denganmu. Mereka akan bilang bahwa kehidupan cinta abnormal di masa remajaku telah mencabik-cabik jiwaku dan membuatku jadi manusia sakit. Dolores Haze akan segera jadi penghuni sanatorium. Aku akan gampang depresi, berhalusinasi, dan kehilangan pegangan pada realitas.

Tapi tak mengapa, karena lebih baik kehilangan realitas daripada hidup menggenggam realitas tanpa dirimu.

.

_You’re so exotic, my whole body fluttering_

_Constantly craving for a taste of your sticky sweet_

.

Ingatlah ini baik-baik, Mr Hummingbird.

Aku tidak gila. Kau tidak gila. Kita berdua hanyalah sepasang anak manusia yang terbata-bata karena tertusuk panah takdir yang keliru. Ketika kau bersikap seperti seorang ayah, aku pun akan menjadi anak bagimu. Tak bisa kaupungkiri bahwa kadang, batas antara anak dan kekasih sungguh tipis jaraknya. Ayah dan anak saling mencinta, hanya saja mereka tidak saling membuka baju dan mempertautkan diri dalam hasrat purbakala.

Aku meninggalkanmu bukan karena aku menolak menerima takdirku. Bukan karena aku tiba-tiba menjelma jadi orang yang ‘normal’ dan bertobat. Bukan karena aku seorang anak yang sudah siap meninggalkan rumah untuk masuk dunia kerja. Bukan pula karena aku sudah jadi wanita dewasa yang tidak lagi memuaskan candumu.

Melainkan karena aku adalah seorang kekasih yang tersakiti.

Aku, Dolores Haze, Lolita, yang tersakiti, namun masih merindukanmu sampai ke pori-pori terkecilku.

.

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_

_You gave me life and keep me coming back_

.

Waktu terbang berlalu. Kau menghilang, aku pun menghilang. Mr Hummingbird yang kucinta, di manakah kau kini? Ah, kau tidak mungkin datang ke acara pernikahanku. Ya, Mister, aku menikah. Di usia tujuh belas tahun. Dengan seorang pria bernama Richard Schiller yang sebetulnya tak betul-betul kucintai.

Apakah kau sudah menemukan gadis remaja baru yang lebih hebat daripadaku di ranjang? Sudahkah kau melupakan anakmu yang sebetulnya masih membutuhkan pertanggungjawaban wali ini? Aku nelangsa memikirkanmu, keriput di keningmu, pakaian kunomu yang bergaya Eropa, dan naskah-naskah teater yang kautulis. Ah, pria tua yang dulu mencintaiku, di mana kau sekarang? Aku sudah mekar menjadi mahkota bunga sejati kini.

Dan rupa-rupanya, kau sungguh menemukanku. Setelah selang bertahun-tahun.

“Lolita, _qu’ai-je fait de ta vie?_ ”

Ya, apa yang sudah kaulakukan?

.

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We’ve got a future full of blue skies, blue skies_

.

Kau masih sama seperti dulu.

Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sebentar bagimu, tapi tidak sebentar bagiku. Dunia orang yang sudah dewasa cenderung stagnan dan membosankan, sebaliknya dunia remaja penuh warna-warni dan loncatan. Selama tiga tahun, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menulis beberapa buku dan berkelana. Sementara, aku bertumbuh dari seorang gadis ingusan menjadi wanita sungguhan, dari siswi sekolahan menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Lihat, inilah aku. Organ-organ seksualku sudah matang. Nyam. Pasti kau tidak tertarik.

“Kenapa kau melarikan diri dariku?”

“Aku diberi harapan baru olehnya. Lalu mengapa?”

“Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?”

“Aku harus hidup. Terus, tanpa bayang-bayang.”

“Aku ayahmu.”

“Tapi aku tetap punya kuasa untuk memutuskan hubungan denganmu, wahai _mantan_ kekasihku tersayang.”

“Apakah masih ada harapan bagiku? Bagi masa depan kita?”

Orang bilang, tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk segala sesuatu. Tapi yang satu ini sudah jelas terlambat, kan?

“Maafkan aku, Papi.”

Aku mengelus perutku yang membesar.

.

_You love me, you love me_

_Never love me not_

.

Setelah perjumpaan kita di rumah bobrok Richard Schiller itu, aku sudah menduganya. Menduga bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir aku menatap lirikanmu yang malu-malu, melihat tulang pipi dan hidungmu, alismu yang sering terangkat bimbang, dan helai-helai rambutmu yang semakin lama semakin memutih. Aku hampir lupa lekuk senyum dan garis wajahmu, namun aku tahu bahwa aku takkan melihatnya lagi.

Benar saja.

Tatapan pilumu saat menatap perut hamilku adalah tatapan terakhirmu, _hummingbird_ -ku, selama-lamanya.

Karena sekejap setelah itu, terdengar kabar bahwa kau ditangkap karena melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Clare Quilty, pria tua yang bertahun-tahun lalu ‘menyelamatkan’ aku. Ia sama bejatnya seperti dirimu, Mr Hummingbird, tapi dia sejuta kali lebih menjijikkan. Meskipun ia memaksaku tidur bersamanya dan membelai bokongnya, tapi aku lebih rela melakukan serangkaian dosa bersamamu daripada dia. Tapi sudahlah, toh ia sudah mati kini.

Mr Hummingbird, kenapa kau membunuhnya? Kenapa kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan membuatku meringis tersiksa karena mengkhawatirkanmu? Tidakkah kau peduli padaku? Tahukah kau bahwa segenap sel-sel tubuhku berdoa sepanjang waktu untuk keselamatanmu? Tidakkah kau peduli?

Malam itu, aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit reyot di ujung kota karena perutku mulas dan cairan membanjiri selangkanganku. Suamiku, yang sangat mencintaiku meskipun cintanya tak sebesar dan sedahsyat cintamu, menungguiku bersalin sampai matahari terbit. Bayiku—yang nantinya akan kunamai dengan namamu—baru saja melihat dunia, ketika aku mendengar berita mengejutkan itu.

Profesor Humbert Humbert meninggal dunia di sel penjaranya karena penyakit jantung koroner.

Kurasa aku juga akan segera kehilangan jantungku sendiri.

.

_When we hear a perfect harmony_

_You make me sound like, like a symphony_

.

Ini bukanlah kisah cinta, terlalu pelik untuk dianggap sebuah kisah cinta sederhana. Ini adalah seulas kehidupan antara dua anak manusia ternoda yang bersatu melawan dunia. Dolores Haze dan Profesor Humbert-nya. Lolita, dan Mr Hummingbird-nya.

Aku tak pernah menyesal, tak sedikit pun. Orang-orang bilang aku sudah menjalani masa kanak-kanak yang traumatik karena hidup bertahun-tahun bersama seorang lelaki tua pedofil yang mempraktikkan inses, tapi tak ada secuil pun penyesalan dalam diriku. Kau, Mr Hummingbird, telah menjadi bagian dari hidupku, dan membentuk siapa diriku kini. Meskipun ceritera singkat kita telah tamat, semesta akan mengenang: tiap-tiap putaran galaksi mencatat romansa gila Lolita yang jantungnya berdenyut secepat kolibri.

Aku terus hidup sementara kau dikubur, meskipun hanya beberapa detik yang terasa seperti beribu abad. Tapi apalah bedanya letak dua dimensi misterius ini? Mereka bilang kau mati, tapi kau hidup, setidaknya di sini, dalam memoriku yang juga tak abadi. Sekeping-dua keping kesan dari masa lalu yang terbang pergi, namun tertancap dalam, erat di hati.

Ah, Mr Hummingbird yang tampan. Lelaki bermata indah dengan keriput-keriput lucu yang menawan. Senyum kebapakan yang nakal. Tubuh tinggi menjulang dan kedua lengan yang merengkuhku dengan lembut. Kurekam semua itu dalam setiap sudut otakku sampai-sampai tak ada lagi tempat untuk kenangan lain. Hanya ada kenangan tentang kau, aku, ruang waktu, dan kisah kita yang menyedihkan.

Pergilah, duhai kolibriku. Terbang dan lupakan dosa-dosa itu.

Karena suatu hari nanti, hanya akan ada kau dan aku.

Serta ruang waktu.

.

**END**

.

**Author's Note:**

> Di novel Lolita dikatakan bahwa Mrs Richard Schiller meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya, kira-kira persis sama dengan waktu kematian Humbert Humbert yang kena serangan jantung menjelang sidang. Maka bisa diasumsikan bahwa Lolita dan Humbert meninggal pada waktu bersamaan meskipun di dua tempat berbeda. Yang satu di penjara, satunya di rumah sakit. Kisah cinta pelik ini, meskipun berakhir tragis, tetap mempersatukan kedua insan yang saling mencinta itu. Hiks.
> 
> Sialan. Nangis dulu ah.


End file.
